Days of Pain
by AlFanBoy
Summary: The world is at peace, Cell is finally gone and the Z Fighters are resting and having a great time in their peaceful world. Everything was fine until he came, until the horrible creature came to Earth and attacked Vegeta...turning him into a monster...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of the story Days of Pain. Days of Pain is alternate universe of course and happens some months after the fight with Cell...the world is at peace until a strange ship lands on Earth with a horrible creature. The creature fights with Vegeta and Vegeta is able to kill it but during the fight he was bitten by the creature which begins to make him into a human flesh creature...how can the Z Fighters survive this infection and what can they do to help Vegeta?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Gohan**

**The Arrival**

I rested in bed reading a book and thinking of the things that had happened a few months ago. The Cell Games, losing my father, my baby brother and more. We could've revived dad but he talked to us thanks to King Kai and said he wanted to stay dead and train. I missed him but I knew he was okay and that the Earth was at peace.

I walked around the forest, thinking of the past. _Wow, I changed so much since Namek, I grown...achieved the Super Saiyan form and I saved the Earth._

"Thanks dad," I murmured.

I walked deeper into the forest then I stopped...I felt a strong ki approaching, no way. I looked up and saw a Saiyan Spaceship falling from the sky, it was going to crashland. I began to fly to the direction of the Spaceship. I needed to help whoever was in the ship but unfortunately, I didn't reach it in time and it crashed.

I flew to the place where the ship landed. I maintained my distance incase the person inside decided to attack but when the spacepod opened...the only thing I saw was a girl my age holding a baby girl.

"Help me..." said the girl then fainted.

Meanwhile...

**Vegeta**

I kept on hitting punches to the air in my training room. Training to be a stronger Saiyan, the most powerful Saiyan and better than Kakarot.

"Vegeta!" screamed Bulma.

"What woman!" I yelled back.

"Food ready!"

"I'll eat when I have to!" I responded. _Women...so complicated_

_Boom! _I stopped my training to see if what I heard was really a crashing noise. "Ahhhh!" yelled Bulma.

I quickly got out of the training room and ran towards the sound. I opened the door and next to me was Bulma with a terrified face. I turned around and see that half of the room was gone and that a spaceship had crashed there. "What the?"

I cautiously walked to the spaceship, waiting to see when someone exit the ship. I got closer and closer and still no response from the ship. I punched the entrance to the ship leaving a huge hole. I made the hole bigger and then I entered.

"Anyone here?" I asked. I didn't feel any ki but you never know. "If there's anyone here then respond because I am about to blow this ship to pieces."

Then I heard a low moan...coming from behind me. I turned around and found a horrible green creature with a huge head and a large antenna. The creature's eyes were all white and it had some purple blood in its mouth...it stared at me, it wasn't that close to me but not that far.

"What do you want?" I asked the creature but he/she didn't answer.

"Anything in there?" Bulma yelled.

_Why can't I feel him?_

Then the creature attacked me, I saw it coming and quickly dodged the attack but the creature was also fast. It tried to grab me but I moved out of the way in time and kicked it in the back of the head. The creature turned around and attacked again but this time I attacked it with a energy blast. The creature got hit directly on the chest by the energy blast but it didn't seem affected.

"Finally a challenge..." I whispered.

I rushed at the creature and punched it with an uppercut sending it flying, it hit the roof of the ship and made a huge hole. I flew out through the hole and found the creature on the ground, right outside our house.

"What is that thing?" Bulma said.

"I don't know but I am going to kill it" I responded.

I quickly attacked it and punched it in the face a good amount of times then threw a kick to its stomach. I stepped back and saw that the creature hadn't been affected that much.

"You bastard!" I yelled at it.

I rushed at him again and tried to punch him but he sidestepped and did something I never expected...he bit me. I felt his teeth break through my skin and I yelled in pain.

"Vegeta!" I heard Bulma scream.

I moved my other arm to its head and shot an energy blast sending the creatures head flying and finally killing it. I turned around just in time to see Bulma running towards me right in front of her parents who were carrying our little son, Trunks.

**Gohan**

I grabbed both of the girls and took them home with my mom. "Mom!" I yelled.

"How many times have I told you not to yell Goha-" said my mom as she walked into the room. "What is this Gohan? Who are this girls?"

"I-I found them in the woods, they need our help mom." I told her.

She quicly ran to her room and got the huge medicine bag and some other things that she was going to need to help the girls. "Here, take them to your room Gohan and put them in the bed"

I did as I was told and got them on the bed. "Mom, you think you can help them?"

"I think I can, I am not the best Doctor but I read a lot of books and watched some programs" she told me. "And I seen how they cured your dad in the hospital so many times so I think I got a handle of this"

3 hours later...

I walked to the room, my mom told me they were going to be okay and that maybe I should be there to see when they were going to wake up. The girl my age was the one injured the other girl was asleep the whole time when I brought them. I saw the girl open her eyes then she quickly tried to get up...

"Wait...you're injured" I told her softly.

"Leave me, I am a Saiyan I can do things alone." she spat back.

"Y-You're a S-Saiyan?"

"Yes, my name is Celeria"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it and I'll try to update soon. Btw, the name of Celeria comes from the vegetable Celery...peace out people<strong>

**-Ex**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while since I updated this story so here is the second chapter of it ;D. I'll be updating sooner now since my computer has been fixed and I am kind of more interested in Dragon Ball now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, I only own Celeria so leave me alone xP**

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Gohan**

**Meet Celeria**

It's been a day since I found Celeria and things seemed a lot different than the day before...way too different. Celeria was like all the Saiyan I've met before...arrogant and with a very stubborn side. She was just a kid like me but she believed she could achieve anything against anyone. She explained to me how they landed on Earth and how a strange ship hit their Space Pod sending them off course. The girl with her was her little sister named, she was barely one year old. Her parents were in a different planet when Planet Vegeta was destroyed and they were able to survive from Freeza for a few years. She told him how they learned of an unknown Saiyan defeating Freeza in Planet Namek and then their parents seeked out to find this young Saiyan, unfortunately they were ambushed by a pair of pirates who wanted to turned them into slaves. Her father died while fighting the pirates. Their family lived in the planet peacefully until her mother died whole giving childbirth. She was left alone with her sister and took care of her for almost a year then she decided she wanted to meet the Saiyan who defeated Freeza so she traveled to Earth but was ambushed once again by an unknown ship and her trip ended up taking a few weeks longer than it was supposed to.

Now the two Saiyans were outside in the woods talking. I was able to calm her down after she woke up and started attacking me. I simply dodged most of her attacks and tried to talked her out of fighting. I ended up restraining the girl from fighting by trying a submission technique on her.

"So how did you become so strong?" she asked.

"Well, my father taught me how to fight when I was younger." I said. "He was a Saiyan too, he's the one who defeated Freeza actually"

"Your dad is the legendary Saiyan!" she asked excitedly. "When can I meet him!"

"He's dead actually" I responded. "He died a few months ago protecting this world from a monster"

"What monster could be more horrible than Freeza?" she said.

I explained to her the fight with Cell during the Cell Games and how I defeated him, etc. Celeria listened carefully and looked really surprised with most of the things I told her but I continued anyway. When I was done she started asking a bunch of questions.

"One at a time" I said.

"Tell me how to become a super Saiyan!" she yelled at him.

"Well you have to train a lot and well it's kind of hard to explain." I told her. Then I felt a strong ki, probably Vegeta's. He was most likely training but I had a strange feeling it was something different.

"Let's go to Vegeta's" I told her then we both stood and started flying.

"So King Vegeta is alive?" she asked. "I thought he died during the explosion"

"He's dead but he's son survived" I told her.

"Ohh, I knew he was alive but I heard he was Freeza's puppet"

"Was not anymore, he lives here now and well protects the Earth like the rest of us"

"There's more Saiyans?" she asked.

"Well there is Vegeta then his son who is one year old, Goten and finally me" I told her. "So four in total and my dad if we revive him."

"Revive him?"

"Yeah with the Dragon Balls"

I told her all about the Dragon Balls, how they worked and what we could do with them. She was mad at us for not trying to revive Planet Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyans. I told her why we didn't which was because the Saiyan race did really bad things but in the end she just ended up staying mad at me. The rest of the flight was an awkward silence except when she I told her I could help her become a Super Saiyan so she wouldn't be mad at me anymore which seemed like it worked. I had a strange feeling at this girl, she didn't seem so bad for a Saiyan and I was beginning to like her as a friend.

When we landed we found Bulma's house half destroyed, a strange ship was on the destroyed half of the ship. "T-That's the ship that was following me" she said and got behind me quite quick and in a fighting position like if we were surrounded by enemies.

"I can still feel Vegeta's ki but its growing weaker" I told her.

"Ki?"

I ignored her question and walked into the house through a destroyed wall. I heard sobs and entered a room were Vegeta rested in a bed with one of his arms bleeding and Bulma's family next to him. Bulma's father was checking the wound while Bulma cried next to his bed. Bulma's mom was holding the young Trunks.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"Gohan!" Bulma cried and ran towards me to give me a hug.

"What happened here?"

"A ship landed in our house and Vegeta went to check it out." said Bulma's mother then Bulma continued with the story. Apparently, a creature walked out the ship they said it looked dead but alive at the same time. Vegeta fought it and ended up killing him but not before the creature bit him then Vegeta fell to the ground unconcsious. Then there were loud beeping noises coming from the machine next to Vegeta's bed.

"W-What's happening dad!" asked Bulma.

"He's heart is going crazy, beating to fast" he said.

Then suddenly the machine stopped. I knew what that meant but I couldn't believe it. Bulma's dad started doing crazy things, he placed a machine on Vegeta's chest and tried to revive him but it wouldn't work then he finally said the worst.

"He's dead" he said.

Bulma started crying again and this time it didn't seem like it would stop. I hugged her. "Don't worry Bulma, we can revive him with the Dragon Balls"

Then I heard a noise come from the sky."You can't revive him Gohan" it was my father's voice. "I need you guys to get out of there fast and find the Dragon Balls as soon as you can"

"What?" I simply said towards the sky.

"Who is that?" Celeria asked.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" he yelled this time.

Then Vegeta woke up...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it, I left it in a little cliffhanger...heheheh, I love cliffhangers. Anyway I'll update soon and don't forget to review.<strong>

**-Ex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three for Days of Pain is up! Hope you guys like it and please review. Also, I may start updating this more since I am beginning to like it more and I may do the next chapter on Celeria's POV or the next volume maybe (Each volume is 7 chaps). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Gohan**

**The Undead**

I stared in shock at the body of Vegeta sitting up. About a minute ago he was dead, now he was sitting here like nothing ever happened to him.

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma then went to hug him. I didn't know if we were supposed to be happy or worried, my father about a minute ago had told us to get away from there but it seemed like nothing was wrong. Bulma hugged Vegeta tightly then Vegeta did something I've never expected...he bit Bulma's neck.

"Bulma!" yelled her father who went to help her. He tried to push Vegeta off Bulma but ended up with a bite mark on his shoulder.

"We have to kill him!" said Celeria and went after Vegeta but I stopped her. "What are you doing Gohan!"

"We have to go" I replied. My father wanted us to leave fast for a reason. I told Bulma's mother to follow us but when we were out the room I noticed she wasn't following us, I tried to go back and get her but when I opened the door Vegeta was already on top of her with his mouth on neck. I shot Vegeta with an energy blast sending him through the wall then I ran out of the house...pulling Celeria by the hand.

"Gohan, we have to kill him!" she yelled but I simply ignored her. I grabbed her and then I took off flying, leaving the whole city with monsters. I was reaching my house when I heard his voice again, it was my father.

"Gohan can you hear me?" said my father.

"Yes father" I said as Celeria and I landed. "What's happening?"

"A disease has reach Earth, I need you to find the others and go search for Piccolo" he told us. "Tell him we need the dragon balls and keep Dende safe with you, he can't get infected or else we'll face the ends of Earth"

"Dad, what's happening?" I asked him. "What about Bulma and why did you tell me to run?"

"Vegeta has been infected" he said "If they bite you then you'll turn into one of them"

"Them?" Celeria asked.

"Vegeta has bitten Bulma's family so its most likely that they turned already."

"How long does it take them to turn?" I asked.

"5 minutes for a human and about 30 for a Saiyan" he responded. "Look, Vegeta may not be in control of his actions but he's still powerful and known about the Dragon Balls so he'll most likely go for Piccolo now so I need you to go to him now!"

"What about mom?" I asked.

"She'll be safe home for now" he said. "Just get Piccolo and find a safe place. Also, if you are near someone who has been infected I won't be able to contact you"

"Why?"

"The disease somehow blocks King Kai for watching or talking to anyone on Earth...its most likely that the only way you may know where they are is by seeing them in person."

"I see" I said.

"Good luck son and take care" my father finally said then everything went silent.

"You heard him, let's go" I told Celeria. I was about to fly away when she grabbed my hand.

"What about my sister?"

"She'll be fine with my mother," I said looking at her. She looked worried and didn't seem to think she'll be fine with mom. "I promise you we'll come back for her"

She nodded then we left flying once again towards the lookout. We passed a few cities which seemed so calm like the Earth was just normal as always but it wasn't...a disease was living among them and nobody had notice it...yet. We arrived at the lookout and waiting for us were Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Gohan, how are you and who is this lovel-?" he stopped when he noticed Celeria's tail.

"We have to go now!" I screamed at them. They all just stared shocked at me. "As in now!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know the chapter was a little smaller than the usual but I felt like it was right to end it there so hope you guys liked it and please review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter of Days of Pain is here and I hope you guys like it! Please review and if you have any questions then just ask it in your review or pm. This chap is a little boring but has a lot of explanations.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, I just own Celeria ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Gohan**

**On the Run**

Piccolo stared at me in shock for a few seconds then told Mr. Popo and Dende to follow us. I flew back with Celeria next to me and Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo right behind us. We headed to my house.

"Can we trust this people?" Celeria whispered towards me.

"Don't worry I known them all my life and besides Piccolo has super hearing so I think he heard what you just said" I chuckled.

Piccolo started flying closer to us then he turned towards Celeria "The question is, can we trust you?"

"It's okay Piccolo," I told him. "She isn't a problem the real problem is what made Vegeta like he is now."

"Vegeta?"

"Vegeta was bitten by an unknown creature and fell into a coma." I told him. "A couple of minutes later he died then he came back from the dead but as a...umm...zombie thing"

"That's why Vegeta's ki suddenly disappeared" he said. "Wait, if he's like a zombie then the only thing he cares about is eating, right?"

"No, Vegeta can't control his actions but he still has all the knowledge before he was bitten so he knows of the Dragon Balls and of the guardian" said my father's voice. "We can't sense Vegeta or see him...the infection somehow interferes with it and sends out false readings so he can be anywhere right now."

"So the only way to know where he is...is by seeing him?"

"Yes, unless he uses an energy attack then maybe you'll be able to sense him but the infection will most likely send off wrong readings like if he shoots a small energy blast the infection may alter it and make it seem like it has the power of a Spirit Bomb"

"So it plays tricks on us?" I asked quite shocked at what my dad recently told me. "Dad, how do you know all this?"

"It's a long story Gohan but it comes way back since the Supreme Kais" he said before we landed outside our house. "I need you guys to find the Dragon Balls so we can stop this disease from ending all life on Earth."

"Thanks Goku" said Piccolo.

We entered the house. I found my mom with my younger baby brother and the young Saiyan baby sleeping on her arms. "Mom we have to go" I told her quietly. I went to the kitchen before she could argue and grabbed a small amount of food and supplies we could later use. I heard Piccolo explaining to my mom everything he knew and trying to argue with her to go. "Fine" she sighed and gave the two babies to Celeria before storming towards her room.

"I am ready" said my mom as she came out the room with two gigantic red bags. "I have everything we need here"

We walked out the house. Piccolo carried the two bags and I carried the one I brought. My mom got on the flying carpet that Mr. Popo was on and carried both of the babies in her arms. "Want me to help you with one of the babies?" asked Celeria.

"No, I am fine Celeria" my mom responded. "I love babies"

"Okay, let's go find a safe place away from here now." I told them and then we started flying away.

"We can go to Master Roshi's house first to tell the rest of the guys then we can go and find Tien and the rest" said Piccolo. "We'll need as much help as we can get"

The most of the trip to Master Roshi's island before Piccolo asked the question that most of the group was wondering except me. "So Celeria, how did you manage to survive?"

Celeria started explaining everything to them like how her grandparents survived the attack from Freeza, how she was raised in a peaceful planet and finally how she got to Planet Earth and found me. "Gohan was very kind to help us" she said. "He explained to me most of the things here on Earth and showed me his Super Saiyan form"

I blushed at her comment and simply scratched the back of my head. "Well, it was kind of hard to keep her from killing me at first but I think I managed pretty well"

"I still want to know how to become a Super Saiyan"

"Umm...okay, I'll show you when I have time right now we have to end this disease and find a way to cure Vegeta"

I turned around to see how Goten and the young baby Saiyan girl was doing. They seemed so calm flying then I stopped causing Celeria to crash into me. "You idiot!" she yelled.

"What's wrong Gohan?" my mom asked.

"I-I forgot Trunks..."

"WHAT!" they all yelled except Celeria who didn't know who Trunks was.

"We have to go get him," I responded. "I am pretty sure I heard someone crawl through the air vent when Bulma was bitten."

"Gohan, we can't go back for him...its most likely the baby is dead already" said Piccolo.

"I can't just leave him there" I argued.

I argued with them for a couple of minutes before they finally stopped because they knew they couldn't wouldn't win the argument...even my mom stopped.

"I am going with you Gohan" Piccolo told me.

"So am I!" Celeria said.

"No, I need you to stay here Celeria and help in case anything happens." I told her. "Mr Popo will guide you to Master Roshi's house there you can take the guys to a safe place"

"Where can we meet?"

"We'll help them find you" said the voice of my father. "King Kai will contact you guys if anything happens, remember Gohan that King Kai won't be able to contact you if you're close to someone infected."

"What about you?"

"I am going to let the other Kais know about this new threat" he responded. "Good luck son"

"Be careful Gohan" said my mother before I left flying towards Capsule Corp along with Piccolo...

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, hope you liked it and please review! Poor trunks lonely in Capsule Corp surrounded by Zombies... xD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Fourth chapter of Days of Pain is here so hope you guys like it and please review, I love reviews! Anyway, baby trunks in crawling inside the air vent how crazy is that! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ **

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Gohan**

**Piccolo vs Vegeta**

"So why did you agree to go for Trunks?" I asked Piccolo. I was expecting Piccolo to argue when I told them that we should head back for Trunks. I've expected him to say something like "we can revive him with the Dragon Balls" or "he's gone" but he simply agreed.

"We need the Dragon Radar" he responded. I almost forgot about the radar. How were we going to find the Dragon Balls without the radar? Of course we needed it. "I am guessing Bulma kept the radar at Capsule Corp"

"Right" I said then continued flying towards Capsule Corp. Soon the city was in sight. The city was in chaos burning buildings and people running away like crazy.

"Let's fly lower so Vegeta doesn't see us coming" said Piccolo.

I nodded. We landed on a small red building that was a few streets away from Capsule Corp.

"We can walk from here" Piccolo told me.

We flew down to the sidewalk and continued walking towards Bulma's house.

"Once we reach Capsule Corp I'll need you to look for the radar and Trunks" Piccolo told me as we walked. "I'll fight Vegeta"

"I am stronger than him , let me fight him" I responded.

"No, we can't risk losing you besides I can cut off my arm if he bites me" argued Piccolo.

"Fine...but if you any help please tell me"

"Don't worry Gohan I'll be fine"

I saw someone crawling in the darkness of an empty house. I was about to help when I noticed that half of its body was gone. It turned towards me then began to crawl. He growled as he crawled and then the light finally hit his body. I stood shocked at what I was seeing. It was a zombie and it used to be a man but now it was just a fresh meat eating creature. The guy had messy hair and his face was full of scratches, he had a shirt that was completely covered in blood and what remained of his stomach was spilling blood. I looked at it in disgust and sadness.

"We'll bring him back with the Dragon Balls Gohan" Piccolo told me when he noticed me staring at the zombies. He shot him in the head with an energy blast. "Let's go now"

We walked for about five more minutes before finally reaching Bulma's house. The house was just like I last seen it. Half of it destroyed and with a kind of destroyed ship on the backyard.

We were about to walk in when a strange figure walked towards us. He was in the shadows so we couldn't see who it was. The figure made a small energy blast then shot at me. The energy felt like it had the power of a Spirit Bomb but when I moved out of the way it simply destroyed a car nothing else.

"Remember the infection affects Ki sensing" Piccolo reminded me.

The figure finally walked into the light and revealed a man. His mouth was covered in blood and is clothes were torn apart. He turned its head sideways then smiled at us...it was Vegeta.

"Go Gohan" Piccolo whispered.

I obeyed and ran towards Capsule Corp. I saw that Vegeta was about to attack me when an energy blast hit his face pushing him back.

"Where do think you're going?" I heard Piccolo say. The last thing I saw before entering Capsule Corp was Vegeta and Piccolo flying towards each other.

**Piccolo**

I watched Vegeta comes towards me. I dodged the first strike then kneed him on the stomach pushing him back. He growled then attacked once again. I blocked his first punch then tried to kick him but he dodged it. He punched me in face then grabbed me from the waist and threw me towards a building. I hit the wall of the building and made the whole building shake violently. I saw an orange ball coming towards me then noticed it was an energy blast. I didn't have time to get out of the way so I did my best to block it. The energy blast was more powerful than I thought and when it hit me it destroyed the whole building.

"You stupid Saiyan" I growled now very pissed at how Vegeta turned into a monster and didn't try to fight back.

Vegeta roated in rage then he began powering up. The ground started to shake as he powered up. Building started collapsing. His ki kept changing every second. At first it was so small then it change to a power even stronger than Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form and then it changed to nothing even though it seemed like it was increasibg not decreasing. I remembered how Goku told us that the infection sent out false ki signals. Suddenly Vegeta was in front of me. He kicked me on the face then bit my arm. I yelled in pain as I felt his teeth rip some of my skin off.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys like it? I hope you did! Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed, favorite, etc my story. Lastly, do you perps want me to reply to reviews?<strong>

**-Ex**


End file.
